Demigod Lemon
by SkyHorse75
Summary: Lemon


The doors of the cabin slammed behind me, causing me to flinch. I squinted my eyes as I tried to see through the dark, but had no luck. I gave up and attempted to open the door up to allow light into the cabin, but the handle wouldn't move. I then gripped the handle tightly and yanked with all of my might, but it refused to acknowledge the yanks.

I thought that I had heard a sound so I stopped with the door and listened. Soon I could detect the soft footsteps coming towards her. "I've got a sword," I stuttered, barely able to muster up the words. "A-and I WILL use it!"

I felt a warm hand on my chest and it pushed me back to the door that I had been standing in front of. Beneath the hand, it pushed a key against me. The cold metal made an imprint on my skin. I stood frozen as the mysterious hand wrapped its fingers around it and slid the necklace above my head. The hand had taken my only defense, the key that turned into a sword.

The room was still too dark to see, but I could hear the weapon hit the ground once it was thrown across the room. Wind started blowing throughout the room at my command thanks to my powers from my father, but I couldn't see the attacker so there wasn't a way to directly attack him without possibly wrecking the entire cabin.

The warm hand came back along with another. They squeezed I shoulders, eliminating the chances that I had to move away. I moved my hands to the attacker, digging my nails into the flesh. The one that was cloaked in darkness swiftly removed his hands from my shoulders and grabbed my wrists. It quickly moved my wrists to the wall, leaving me defenseless.

I then tried to use my legs to kick but the figure pressed its body to mine, we could feel each other's bodies. There was a throbbing coming from the crotch of the other, meaning that it was a male. Knowing this, I started to fight harder, but the guy kept me locked. "Quiet, *name*," his voice whispered. "I want to hear nothing but sighs and moans, otherwise duct tape will be used."

Without thinking it through, I agreed. The hands slid down from my wrists and to my shirt. They traveled moved over the garment and went to my hips. Warmness of the hands became hotter as they went under my shirt, touching my stomach. Soon, they reached my bra.

They got traveled to my back and undone the bra. Without even waiting to get the tight garment off, his hands went back to my front and rubbed my boobs. They jiggled as they were patted and played with. My breathing became heavier as I tried to ignore the feeling and think of a plan, but it was too distracting.

He lifted my shirt off above my head eagerly and lips were placed upon my right nipple. A tongue came out of them and moved over the nipple skillfully, ticking the tip. I gasped and instinctively tried to pull away, but his body pushed harder against me and his arms came up to keep my upper body still. His crotch moved down my leg, pushing harder as the throbbing became stronger.

He continued to lick my nipple despite the whimpered pleas that came out of my mouth. The boy started to nibble at the tip, leaving me to gasp for air. I hated to admit it, but it felt pleasing to me. My back relaxed as it gave into the play. I was then lifted from my spot and was picked up bridal style. "Oh, so you do like it you naughty girl," he whispered. As I was about to protest, I felt myself being dropped onto a bed.

My belt became undone, pressure released from my waist instantly. The button of my pants along with the zipper made sounds as they were removed. My jeans were then yanked down along with my underwear to leave my womanhood exposed. Fingers slid down and found the hole instantly. They pumped in and out, juices flowed out as the fingers moved faster.

Before a yelp could escape my mouth, they were stopped by the lips of the other. My lips tried to avoid his and sometimes I tried to bite his mouth, but his fingers then pushed hard into my pussy to cause pain. I moaned into the kiss, he responded by kissing harder and getting on top of me.

The fingers were removed from my pussy and I could hear the unzipping of pants. We took a breather once he backed up. I felt around for my clothes, hoping to possibly find a weapon. I rolled onto my stomach as I felt around, but to have the guy to take advantage of the situation.

His hands grabbed my waist and kept me still as his member was stuck into my vagina. I grabbed the sheets of the bed as I felt what had once been a tight virgin become loose. His member pumped in and out of me, I was eventually moved doggie style. As he continued with the pain, he leaned over me and cupped his hands around my tits.

He rubbed his hands over my boobs, holding them still from jiggling along with the pumping from his dick. A deep growl came from my throat; I kept it in in order to keep from getting further abused.

"Get up *name*."

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, unable to move.

"*name*, get up."

My eyes popped open to see Conner sitting in the desk in front of me. "You fell asleep _again _in Latin, how are you ever going to learn anything if you're always sleeping in class?"

I sat up, looking around. The classroom was empty except for Conner and I, I was glad to know that it had just been a really bad dream. "Thanks for waking me up, I would've slept until next class," I joked as I started packing up my books. My hands instinctively went to my stomach and thighs, I was glad to be wearing clothes. "What is the next class?"

"Swimming, you should get ready for it," he recommended. I was about to agree until I remembered the dream that I had just had. Demigod dreams aren't your average dream, they sometimes show the near future. Sense I had a dream about being attacked in my cabin, I figured that it would be best to not go into my cabin alone for a long while.

"Nah, I'll skip that class. How about we go questing instead?"

**This was my first time every writing something like this, any comments? Any improvements? On my writing of course, I don't plan to ever write something like this ever again. (I only did it because, well, I was bored)**


End file.
